Yoshi World
by Marioman174
Summary: Ok, I admit it, I stopped because I got lazy.
1. The Day Something Happened

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, (obviously) Nintendo owns them. Other disclaimer stuff…blah blah blah…

Please R&R, This is my first story however, so it probably won't be too good.

Yoshi World

Chapter One: The Day Stuff Happened

One day at the house of the Mario Bros, a lone Paratroopa (Parakoopa, Koopa Paratroopa, whatever you call them), flew in, it was Parakarry YAY!

Parakarry: MAIL CALL!

Mario (in side the house): Oh great, what is this? a Paper Mario story?

Luigi (in side the house as well): No, its Super Smash Bros. Now shut up and get the mail.

Parakarry: Oh boy…I've seriously gotta think about getting a new job…they do this everytime. Hmm, perhaps I should move to Hyrule…

Parakarry continued to talk to himself as he flew away. Meanwhile Luigi had left the Mario Bros household and retrieved the letter from inside the oversized 'mailbox' (which, I think looks more like a birdhouse).

Luigi walked up to his older brother and opened the letter.

Luigi: Hey, we got a letter from Master Hand! I'll read it to you ok?

Mario: Um, Luigi, this isn't a Paper Mario story, you even said that a couple lines ago.

Luigi: You wanna read it?

Mario: Why, didn't you say it was from Master Hand?

Luigi: You want me to read it?

Mario: No! I don't even want to know what it says!

Luigi: Mario, one of us is going to read this letter, who's it going to be?

Mario: Oh what the hell! Just read the damn letter already! Who gets in an argument over a letter?!?

Luigi (ignoring Mario's outburst): Let's see here…

_Dear Mario Brothers_

_How are you? I hope you forgave me for over powering your will and making you two fight all your friends. If not, I don't care, I'm going to do it again! However, this time I'm not going to MAKE you do anything! This time there is going to be a reward! $1,000,000,000 in whatever currency the winner uses! YAY!_

_Your almost, sort of, kind of, not really friend,_

_Master Hand_

Mario: Well, I'm convinced that was crap.

Luigi: Come on, Mario! One BILLION coins! Not a thousand! Not a million! Not even a trillion! But a BILLION!

Mario: Luigi, you know a trillion is more than a billion, right?

Luigi: What's your point?

Mario: Oh nevermind…

Luigi: Hey! I know! We could work together, win together and split the money 50/50!

Mario: Luigi, we live together…of course we're going to split the money! But sure why not, it'll make the tournament all the easier!

As Mario reluctantly left the house Luigi stayed behind for a moment…

Luigi (thinking): Ha ha ha! What an idiot. I figured it would be much harder to convince him to team up then that! Now that I've earned his trust, he can take everyone down, then, I'll turn on him! And I will be the strongest Nintendo character! OF ALL TIME! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

Luigi left the house after his brother with a creepy smile.

Sorry if this chapter was short, but I figured it was a good place to end. The chapter, not the story! Anyway, if you're wondering what this has to do with Yoshi, you will find out be patient, and review. But remember, this is my first story, so it won't be too good…


	2. Master Hand's Castle

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters, they are all owned by Nintendo.

Yoshi World

Chapter 2: Master Hand's Castle

It was around 3:45 pm when the last few people had shown up for Master Hand's second tournament. And Master Hand was just beginning to explain the rules.

Master Hand: The 12 of you who were here for the first tournament all probably remember the rules, but if you don't I'll explain them again for those who are joining us for the first time. First, if you fall off a platform…you lose a life. Second, Lose three lives, and you lose the match. Third, lose the match, you're out of the tournament. Lastly, absolutely no teaming up.

Popo: Can Nana and I be teammates?

Master Hand: …uhh, sure whatever.

Nana: What should our team be named, Popo?

Popo: Team Popo.

Nana: NO! That's stupid! How about Super Nana climbers!

Mewtwo: How about you shut up, and stop annoying me.

Ness: Why don't you just call yourselves the Ice Climbers.

Popo: Well, ok, either that or Team Popo.

Master Hand: Anyway…as I was about to say: Tomorrow we shall begin round one. The Fighting schedule is other there on the wall.

Master Hand pointed to the back wall of the lobby, which had a list of who would fight and what time.

Master Hand: There will be one fight each and every hour between the times of 8:30 am and 7:30 pm.The last battle of tomorrow will have 3 competetors. And Popo and Nana are under 'Ice Climbers'

Luigi: Wait a second! If they just now informed you that they were going to team up, how could you make a schedule with them fighting as a team?

Master Hand: Because now mind your own business.

At that comment Yoshi began to wonder if something strange was going on…

Master Hand: Relax for the rest of today and get a good nights sleep, the first battle tomorrow is at 8:30 sharp, and attendance is mandatory, from EVERYBODY!

After finishing explaining the rules, Master Hand floated away, down the hall, and into his office. Meanwhile, everyone had approached the list for the following day's battles, hoping they wouldn't be the ones to have to fight first, so they could get some extra sleep during the first match.

8:30- Mario vs. Bowser

9:30- Falco vs. Mewtwo

10:30- Pichu vs. Pikachu

11:30- Samus vs. DK

12:30- Peach vs. Ness

1:30- Roy vs. Fox

2:30- Ganondorf vs. Captain Falcon

3:30- Luigi vs. Jigglypuff

4:30- Mr. Game and Watch vs. Marth

5:30- Ice Climbers vs. Zelda

6:30- Link vs. Young Link

7:30- Dr. Mario vs. Kirby vs. Yoshi

Mario: So, what do we do now?

Yoshi: I don't know, but something about Master Hand doesn't seem right…

Luigi: Like what?

Yoshi: Well, like what you pointed out about the Ice Climbers. I don't know. But, I'm going to find out…tonight.

12:37 that night.

Yoshi was sneaking around in the halls trying not to make a noise to wake anyone up. The other smashers would surely think he was cheating if they caught him. Yoshi tiptoed down the hall until he reached Master Hand's office. Master Hand was in the middle of a conversation with another person, whom Yoshi could not recognize.

Master Hand: Don't worry, they don't have a clue.

???: Are you sure? I don't want them to know about me.

Master Hand: They have no idea you're behind this master.

Yoshi: Master Hand has a master?

Yoshi covered his mouth, and ran down the hall to the contestant bedroom, then hid under the covers. After waiting for about ten minutes Yoshi got out of bed, scanning the room, he noticed someone was missing. Before he could figure out who, he inhaled a strange smelling gas. Yoshi's vision began to blur, and he became extremely tired. Yoshi turned around to see a large floating blob. The Yoshi collapsed, and fell asleep.

Sorry, Chapter 2 wasn't very funny, but my computer room is very hot and I'm getting very tired. I'll update again soon, Mario-Man 174


	3. Classic Castle Clash

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story they are property of Nintendo

Yoshi World

Chapter 3: Classic Castle Clash

BUZZ! BUZZ!

The loudest alarm clock Yoshi had ever heard rang. Awakening all the smashers. Yoshi looked at the time 6:45. 45 minutes until the fight. Then Yoshi remembered last night…had last night really happened? Did Master Hand find Yoshi? Or did Yoshi only see what he wanted to see due to exhaustion?

As Yoshi pondered these questions Mario, Luigi and Bowser were the only three walking around getting ready.

Luigi: Ok, Mario, you can do this. You've defeated Bowser plenty of times before.

Mario: I know, I know…but never for a reward, I think the pressure might get to me. Oh man, I reliving my high school play memories! Luigi, I can't go out there! What if I forget a line?

Luigi: Line? You don't have any lines this is a fight not a high school reunion. Look, if you don't go out there how am I-I mean- how are WE going to win this?

Mario: You're right! I'll do it!

Luigi: Yep, and according to the tournament sheet, we won't have fight until the final round, so, it will all work out!

Mario: Yep!

Mario (thinking): Oh, what a nice brother, always has my back. To bad, he won't see the betrayal coming! Since he's the only one with a miniscule chance of defeating me, I can win, hands down!

Luigi (thinking): He never was the smart Mario brother, he was the brawn, and I was the brain. Together we make a perfect team! To bad that by the time he figures out what I'm planning, it'll be too late!

Mario and Luigi shared a brotherly glance and turned to Bowser

Mario: I'm going to kick your turtle tail!

Luigi: Go Mario!

Bowser: We'll see…

Mario: No we won't! You know you don't have a chance!

Luigi: Yeah, Mario's beaten your sorry behind countless times!

Mario: When Yoshi was 2 and a half, he still beat present you. In Yoshi's Island 2.

Bowser: Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!

Mario: Ok, you wanna bet, how much?

Bowser: 200 coins.

Mario: It's a deal!

At last 7:30 came and all 26 smashers (including Popo and Nana) headed out into the battle room. The battle room was a large square room, very large at least 100 meters wide. In the middle there was a smaller square slightly raised up, surrounded by bleachers on all sides. Mario and Bowser were standing on the small square while the other smashers were in the bleachers. Along with 1,000s among 1,000s of other Goombas, Koopas, Octoroks, and numerous other Nintendo enemies and allies.

Master Hand floated over to a small gray panel in the corner of the room, nearly unnoticed. The were two levers, and around 28 buttons. Master Hand pressed one of the buttons a flipped one switch, and the small square below Mario and Bowser opened.

Mario: What the…?

Bowser: OH SHhhhh-

Mario and Bowser fell down, out of sight, a couple gasps were heard in the crowd. A couple seconds later, Mario and Bowser reappeared on a big red castle with a window in front with a stained glass picture of Peach.

Mario: Is this Peach's Castle?

Bowser: Who cares, let's fight!

Mario was the first to make a move he jumped in the air and came down with a Mario Tornado. Bowser sidestepped, and came out without being touched. Bowser then grabbed Mario, bit him twice then threw him straight up. Mario's damage went up to 18. When Mario came back down to the fight Bowser crouched over and thrust his shell upward, throwing Mario back into the air, even higher. Bowser stuck with this strategy until Mario's damage was at 73. Right as Mario hit the castle roof, Bowser began to blow a continuous string of fire. By the time Mario's damage was at 96, Bowser's fire breath was nothing more than a spark. Bowser then followed through by head butting Mario, Mario flew off stage, and out of sight. After 3 milliseconds, a loud crash was heard, and a blinding blue light appeared from where Mario flew away. A second later, Mario appeared on a small white elevator. Mario dropped off the elevator right as a hammer appeared. Mario picked it up with a grin and began to swing it madly. Unfortunately, the hammer head fell off, and Mario was left defenseless swinging a headless hammer. Bowser walked over to the hammer head, picked it up, and threw it at Mario. Mario was, again, thrown off stage. Another second later Mario was dropped off by the white elevator, again. Without even laying a hand on Bowser, Mario was already, down two lives. Mario dropped from his elevator right onto a little red switch. A red platform appeared over Bowser's head. Bowser decided for no reason to jump on it and taunt. Bowser threw his head back and roared as loud as he could. Then he did it again, then again. But the third time he threw his head back a little too much and fell off balance, Bowser fell over tumbled off the platform, and off the side of the castle. The white elevator brought him back, a second later. Bowser was red in the race, either with anger or embarrassment, Mario couldn't tell. Bowser jumped off the elevator and stomped toward Mario, slowly, and dramatically, Mario looked at Bowser for a second, then looked behind Bowser. Then, Mario's eyes widened, and he ran away, Bowser thinking it odd, turned around to see what Mario was looking at. Bowser's jaw dropped as he saw a Banzai Bill approaching. Bowser tried to jump out of the way, but was too late, the oversized Bullet Bill had collided with Bowser and exploded. Bowser was sent, to his second demise. Now, it was all tied up, both competitor's had one life, no damage. Bowser returned on the elevator and jumped down, then walked over to Mario. Mario saw that stem was literally coming out of Bowser's nose. Bowser smashed his head into Mario, as hard as he could, unfortunately, he hadn't noticed that right behind Mario was a bomb-omb. The bomb exploded and sent Mario and Bowser both to their dooms. Mario straight up, Bowser, off to the side. Mario was blown off faster, what with his lighter weight, and he shot off into the background, however, Mario wasn't technically KO'd until he vanished. Bowser however was not as lucky. Bowser lost his last life and Mario had won without laying a finger on Bowser.

Master Hand: GAME! Bowser, I am sorry, but you are out of the tournament. Mario proceeds to the next round.

Bowser: Damn! I should've won, Mario, you got lucky! But luck always runs out!

I hope you liked this chapter, I'm going to have one fight per chapter, although I don't think I'm going to explain all the fights, especially Pokemon fights, sorry to you Pokemon fans, but I don't really like them.

The way Bowser lost when Mario wasn't KO'd yet, that really happened to me, except I was the Bowser…anyway, I'm going to try to update daily, so check in regularly.

Next time, Falco vs. Mewtwo!

Return to Top


	4. Fowl Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, but what else is new?

AN: Yes, I know I haven't updated since May, right after I said I was going to update daily. But, my computer's writing programs all stopped working and well, I couldn't update. Anyway, here's chapter 4, for anyone left reading…

Yoshi World

Chapter 4: Fowl Ball

As 9:00 approached, Fox and Falco were talking quietly in the corner, no doubt about a strategy, meanwhile Mewtwo was in the corner, meditating.

Pichu: Hey, Pikachu, I'll give you $5 if you poke Mewtwo.

Jigglypuff: Oh! Use this stick.

Jigglypuff handed Pikachu a small stick.

Pikachu: Where did you get this?

Jigglypuff: Who cares poke him!

Pikachu slowly tiptoed up to Mewtwo, and was about to poke him, when the stick exploded, sending Pikachu flying into a wall. Everyone immidiatly stopped what they were doing and burst into laughter as Pikachu slid down the wall.

Jigglypuff: I think he saw you coming…

Suddenly, out of a well hidden intercom, Master Hand began an announcement.

Master Hand: Attention people who care, and I guess those who don't too. Hurry up and get your butts down here! The audience is waiting you're late!

Falco (hoping it was a two way intercom): But the match doesn't start for another 30 minutes!

Master Hand: Yes, well the audience got here early, so we're starting the battle now! And you guys are late!

Mario: But nobody told us about that! How can we be late?

Master Hand: Everyone, not down here in the next 2 minutes is disqualified!

At that comment, everyone bolted out the door and down the hall to the battle room. The bleachers were full except for a section reserved for the other contestants. Falco and Mewtwo jumped on top of the square fighting area. And Master Hand hovered over to the control panel, pressing a new button this time, but flipping the same switch, Falco and Mewtwo fell through the floor and reappeared on a giant spaceship flying past with the background of a city that kept looping every minute or so, giving the impression that the ship was going in circles.

Fox: Is that supposed to be the StarFox ship?

Master Hand: Sure why not? This is called the Corneria battlefield so live with it. Anyway, get ready! 3…2…1…FIGHT!

Mewtwo began the battle by charging a dark ball. Falco leapt infront of him and waited. Mewtwo put away the charged Darkball and jumped over Falco. Falco tried to turn around, but Mewtwo used confusion and while Falco couldn't deflect it, Mewtwo released his darkball. Falco flew over to the very front of the stage. Mewtwo followed, picked up Falco and threw him off stage. Falco fell and right before he died used a Fire Falco, but before he launched back to safety, the guns on the front of the ship shot Falco into oblivion. Mewtwo taunted, Falco immediately ran over to Mewtwo, and before Mewtwo could finish taunting, Falco Phantom Falco'd Mewtwo. However, he was a little too close to the edge, Falco fell to his doom. Yet again. However, Mewtwo wasn't paying attention, and accidentally teleported on top of the guns of the spaceship. Which was completely fine, until they shot more lasers. Mewtwo never even new what happened. So now the score was Mewtwo- 2 lives. Falco- 1 Life. Falco decided that he might live longer if he used items instead of attacking directly. Falco grabbed a capsule, and threw at the ground, it contained, a wooden baseball bat. Falco grabbed it and ran over to Mewtwo. Falco wound up, and smacked Mewtwo as hard as possible, and Mewtwo was gone! As Mewtwo got off the little white elevator, Falco again hit him with the homerun bat. Mewtwo never had a chance…

Master Hand: Wow, that was some match! But I couldn't help but wonder, where were the Arwings this whole match? Did you guys end it too quickly? Oh well. I don't really care. Anyway…the next match will be at 10:30 and it will be Pichu vs. Pikachu. Everybody with a ticket should be there, except for you Mewtwo.

Master Hand then briefly glanced over at the contestants. But one thing caught his eye, not someone who shouldn't have been there. But someone was missing who should have…Yoshi…

This fight was completely made up. So was that Pikachu part, I just thought it would be funny. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. But I hope you liked it anyway.


	5. We're Finally Back!

OH MY GOD! UPDATE! But I still don't own anything here…

Yoshi World

Chapter 5:

We're Finally Back!!

Well it's been such a long break we missed the next four and one half matches (Pichu vs. Pikachu, Pikachu won; Samus vs. DK, DK won; Peach vs. Ness, Ness won; Roy vs. Fox, Fox won; and Ganondorf vs. Captain Falcon, Falcon won).

Master Hand: Don't forget people, Luigi vs. Jigglypuff in ten minutes.

Yoshi was walking down the hall to find something to do for the next ten minutes. When he passed by a familiar face.

It was a black colored Yoshi who always wore pointy sunglasses; much like Boshi. This Yoshi was named Shadow (or if all Yoshi's names have to end in "oshi" his name can be Shadoshi). Anyway Shadow was no friend of Yoshi's. (I created Shadow/Shadoshi, but I still do not own him.)

Shadow: Whoa, where are you headed in such a hurry?

Yoshi: I'm not in a hurry.

Shadow: Than stay here and chitchat with me.

Yoshi: On second thought I am in a hurry. I'll see you later, unfortunately.

Shadow continued to walk in the opposite direction of Yoshi until he had passed by Ness.

Shadow: Hey, Ness, I happened to catch your fight a couple hours ago. And I then I remembered, Ness uses PSI powers, and you've gotta be smart to do that.

Ness: Yeah, I guess so.

Shadow: Do you, by any chance, know what dimension 2.47 is?

Ness: Uh, I think I've heard of that, yeah, isn't that the dimension that is like a huge jail or something.

Shadow: Yes! The entire 2nd dimension is a huge jail, getting progressively darker, and with more and more security. Dimension 2.47 is completely break-out proof.

Ness: Um, no that's not true, I think I read somewhere that someone broke out once.

Shadow: Really? Do you know who it was?

Ness: Um, not right off hand no.

Shadow: It was Master Hand. You see, my best friend, Boshi, was taken to dimension 2.47, so I've been reading up on it to find out what the weak points are. But I can't figure out how to break him out.

Ness: Oh, that's too bad. Oh well, I don't care.

Shadow: Very well, but one last question, do you know how one is brought to dimension 2.47?

Ness: The Interdimensional police. They pop in and out of dimensions looking for criminals, who've done such bad things that they have to go to the 2nd dimension.

Shadow: There is another way actually.

Ness: Oh, yes, they must be banished there from one of us Smashers, correct?

Shadow: Yes, how do you know so much about Dimension 2.47?

Ness: I did a school project on it.

Shadow: OK. Well, yes back to the point. You do know that there are three kinds of Smashers right?

Ness: Um, let's see, the Jr. Smashes are the noobs, like Zelda. Then plain Smashers, like myself, and what's the third one?

Shadow: Sr. Smashers, the ones who've been doing this for years. Currently, there is but one, Master Hand.

Ness: Where is all this going anyway.

Shadow: Use your imagination, what do you think has been happening to the losing players lately?

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! Woot update! Boo crappy update! Now I just have this to wonder how hasn't the ten minutes run out yet? Well, I'll start chapter six with Luigi vs. Whomever it was._


	6. That's all folks

Yoshi World End

Yoshi World End

It turns out Yoshi was right, Master Hand was still evil. Master Hand turns out to have a master himself: Crazy Hand? No, it only seems that way, it turns out Bowser is the leader of Master and Crazy Hand. Bowser was absorbing the power of all the fallen fighters, but in order to do so, he himself had to be defeated. It turns out he threw the fight against Mario, due to the fact Mario was 'too' powerful and would overpower Bowser's will to do bad.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are the only fighters left and they have to take down Bowser, who has transformed into Giga Bowser after absorbing the power of all the fighters. Master and Crazy Hand however have betrayed Bowser and locked him, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi in the Final Destination dimension and set a bomb for 5 minutes. It turns out that when the bomb blows up, everyone still had two lives left, and the bomb destroyed the entire dimension. Thus causing the four fighters to return to Master Hand's castle.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand are no match for Giga Bowser and he rips through them like tissue paper. In the end Bowser saved the day and frees the other fighters and the story ends with Mario thanking Bowser, and Bowser replying with a "Don't get used to it! I'm still evil!"

This made me sad. I had the whole story planned out, it was going to be a good 10-20 more chapters, and I wrapped it up in one…this is the second story I cut short, but frankly it wasn't that good. It won't happen again…to this story at least…


End file.
